Demon's Secrets
by Dark Soul Shard
Summary: Something Dark and Twisted waits in Raven's mind. Will any one be abe to help her out? BBXRae, Some RobXStar
1. Revalations and Cooked Tofu

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I wish I did, but I don't…

Chapter 1: Revelations and Cooked Tofu

* * *

Raven meditated in her room while thinking about what had happened earlier in the day. Once again Beastboy had ticked her off, but today she finally snapped on him.

* * *

_Flashback_

Beastboy and Cyborg were playing a fighting game on the PSX system, while Raven was reading a book on the seat by the window. Robin and Starfire were elsewhere in the tower, most likely together.

"I can't believe that you beat me again dude," Beastboy threw down his controller in defeat.

"Boo yah BB, I am the king," Cyborg said as he did a victory dance.

"Rematch, I want a rematch."

"No Way… I can hear my baby calling to me," Cyborg said with dreamy eyes as he left the living room to go to the garage to work on the T-Car.

Beastboy looked around the room to see if anyone else would play with him but all he saw was Raven.

"Hey Raven, whatcha doin?" Beastboy tried to get her to talk to him.

"Reading" she had replied in her usual monotone, sitting on the couch near the window, not even looking up at him.

"Oh," Beastboy was quietly thinking over that answer for about 15 seconds, "Whatcha you reading?"

"A book." She stated without looking up.

"What kinda book?" Beastboy tried to get a look at the title on the cover without much luck.

"None of your business," She again replied, but with more venom in her voice.

Beastboy didn't seem to notice the change in her voice.

"Aww, Come on Raven, I'm only asking 'cause … um….'cause," Beastboy quickly looked around the living room.

"Because why, Beastboy?" her tone was icy cold.

"Because I dunno," he said with a sheepish grin, and a slight blush.

"Sometimes I really don't know why I even bother to talk to you. All you seem to like to Do Is PUSH MY BUTTONS!" She was yelling by the end, with her eyes glowing.

Just at that point several dishes flew out of the kitchen and smashed up against random walls.

'Got to calm down, got to calm down' Raven repeated in her head until she felt she had her powers under control.

"I'm going to my room to meditate." She said in her usual monotone after she picked up all the pieces of broken dishes with her mind, and put them into the garbage. With that she left the living room and quickly went to her own room and closed and locked her door behind her, leaving a confused Beastboy standing in the living room.

"What did I do this time?" Beastboy asked himself as he watched Raven leave.

_End Flashback

* * *

_

Raven sighed as she finally gave up trying to meditate. 'Why did I blow up on him like that? He didn't do anything worse than usual, did he? He asked a question_ because he cared_. Wait because he cared? Where did that thought come from? _It was kinda sweet of him._ Sweet? Now I know I'm losing my mind.

She was startled by a knock on her door.

"Um Raven… Its dinner time, are you going to come down? I… We would like it if you did," Beastboy asked through her door.

She quietly walked up to the door and opened it, startling Beastboy, who just stood there with one hand behind his head and blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" he asked.

"Yes Beastboy, I'll be down shortly." Raven replied in her regular tone '_He's cute when he blushes'_ 'Shut up… I'll deal with you later'

She followed Beastboy down to the kitchen for dinner.

In a dark smoky place

'Slowly, but surely she Will lose control, and I Will get in control of her,' Thought a large red skinned being with four glowing red eyes, 'I can wait. I am immortal after all.'

All that could be heard was an evil laugh.

At the Teen Titan's Tower

It was Cyborg's turn to cook dinner, and as usual it was mostly meat.

"Dude, why do you always do the meat thing… I've been most of those animals," Beastboy started arguing with Cyborg.

"BB it's meat… its good for you, now shut up and eat up," Cyborg replied with an evil grin.

"Dude, that is so not happening."

"Fine," Cyborg relented, "There is some cooked tofu in the oven. Now don't say I never do anything for you."

Raven sighed to herself, 'they are always like this… every time one or the other cooks dinner. It can really get on my nerves.' She then started to roll her eyes, but halfway through a thought popped into her head._ 'Beastboy sure has a cute butt.'_ Her eyes opened wide and she blushed slightly. 'OK I have to deal with that later, please just let me get through dinner.'

"Friend Raven?" Starfire asked her while waving a hand in front of Raven's face.

Raven blinked twice then seemed to come to. "What?"

"Robin suggested that we all go out to the movies tonight, would you like to come? It could be fun," Starfire said cheerfully.

"Thanks but no, I have to meditate tonight." Raven replied, even though Starfire looked crestfallen. With that Raven got up, put her dishes in to the sink and headed up to her room.

"Anyone else notice that she's acting weird, even for her," Robin asked?

"Hey, it's Raven… just let her be, she'll be fine." Cyborg said.

* * *

_In Raven's room_

"Azerath Metrion Zynthos, Azerath Metrion Zynthos," Raven was trying to calm down her emotions, but to no avail. She opened her eyes with a sigh and decided that the only way that she could deal with them would be a face to face confrontation. She slowly went over to her dresser and picked up her dark mirror. Before she looked into to it, she stopped and bolstered her courage. After a couple of minutes, she looked into the mirror and was taken through a swirling vortex of dark energy to her mind. Standing there she looked around, and noticed that the sky was a little lighter than before, ' I wonder if this is because I was able to fend off my father,' she mused to her self. She was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to hear or feel one of her emotions come up to her.

"Hi Rae Rae," bubbled Happy.

"Hi Happy, where are the others?" Raven asked.

"Well, courage is watching over Rage, Timid is hiding, I haven't seen Rude around anywhere and Knowledge is hanging out with the newcomer." Happy ended in a rush.

"What newcomer," asked a starteled Raven.

"Well you have to meet herself to find out, cause I'm not telling." With that Happy started to walk towards Knowledge's realm. Looking over her shoulder at Raven, she asked, "You coming?"

'Well if there is a new emotion then that might explain why I've been having some problems recently. I wonder who she is.' Raven slowly followed her emotion.

* * *

TBC

Please R&R, No Flames please.


	2. Curiosity Killed the Cat

Romantic Raven( ): Thanks for the review. We will see where Beastboy ends up

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans, I wish I did, but I don't.

Chapter 2: Curiosity killed the Cat.

Teen Titan's Tower: living room -----------

Beastboy was a little worried about Raven. He could feel that something was not right with her. '_Every always thinks that I'm oblivious, just because I'm the joker. I wonder what's up with Raven, she doesn't usually snap so quickly. And what's with her blushing all the time today as well? I'm going to go and check up on her… but I can't let the others know… think BB think.'_ "Hey guys, there isn't anything that I want to watch at the movies, I think that I'll just stay here and watch the TV."

"You sure BeastBoy," asked Robin.

"Yeah, I'll just chill here."

"Then the blankets are in the cupboard if you need them." Starfire replied with a little concern.

"No Star, he means that he is just going to stay here and relax, not that he is cold or anything." Robin patiently explained to the confused alien.

"In that case BB, we'll see you later," Cyborg called over his shoulder as the three headed towards the garage and the T-car.

Beastboy waited until he saw the lights from the T-Car heading towards the city.(a/n the T-Car can hover over water.) and then crept quietly to Ravens room. He listened at the door for a few minutes before opening the door a crack and peeking in. the first thing he noticed was that Raven's meditation mirror was lying out on her bed. '_She must have gone into her mind for some reason. Oh well, I'll check back in an hour. But I can't resist snooping in her room… she must have something interesting in her from her past.'_ with that thought in his mind, he slowly crept farther into Raven's room.

Raven's Mindscape-----------------

Books were stacked in piles around her, as far as her eyes could see. In the middle of all the piles sat a yellow coloured version of herself. There was a slight breeze flowing through that smelt like an old library, even though the books were in the middle of the field.

"So where is my new emotion?" asked a slightly peeved Raven.

"She's not here anymore, she went back to her own realm." Stated Knowledge calmly.

"Well, who is she, and how long has she been here?"

"She's always been here, she just never came out."

"What?"

"Honestly, you never asked if you had anymore emotions, and she asked me not to mention her to you."

At this point Raven was fuming at her emotion for not telling her about this before. But she was even more upset at herself that she hadn't noticed the emotion before.

"Where can I find her?"

"Well, you probably won't be to find her realm, so I would suggest that you go to the meeting place and call for her, or just call for all of your emotions."

"Will that work?"

"That depends on weather or not she feels like answering you call. Though I think she will, she wants to talk to you, but I suggested that she let you make the first move."

"Very well the, you may as well come along. I don't know where this will lead."

With that both Raven and her emotion Knowledge headed to the meeting area.(a/n I decided that the place where Trigun fell in 'NeverMore' is to be considered their meeting place.) Raven was surprised that all of her other emotions were already there and crowded around each other, except that Rage was still tied up at the edge of the group. Through the crowd, Raven could see glimpses of silver, and she guessed that it was the colour of her new emotion.

As soon as the crowd of Emotions noticed that Raven was there they parted way to give her access to the newcomer. After Courage got out of the way, Raven had to suppress a gasp, her new emotion was more vibrant and bright then any of her other emotions, more real seeming, but not as real as herself. It was a disturbing thought.

"Welcome Raven, I've been waiting for you," said her new emotion.

"Who the Hell are you?"

"I'm Love," stated Love calmly, but with a little giggle.

"WHAT!"

"We need to talk in private, lets go to my realm," with that Love lead Raven to her realm. Once there Raven was once again shocked, Love's realm was filled with pictures, of her friends, people she had had crushes on, but what really caught her eye was that there seemed to be an entire area devoted to Beastboy. All Raven could do was stare.

"Ok, explain why it is that you've come out now? What has changed? And why Beastboy?"

"First, I have come out now because of our feelings for Beastboy have gotten stronger, to the point where I can start to gain some control of you (winks at Raven). Second, With Beastboy's recent problems with his Inner Beast, we've feel that we now have a kindred spirit in him, and because we feel that we can help him understand how to deal with inner Beasts. And finally, because he's always trying to make you laugh or smile, and he always looks out for us."

Raven was complete blown away by this. Normally she would have to pick and prod her emotions to tell her anything of importance, but apparently Love was willing to spill the beans. While she was still in shock, Love blindsided her with another point.

"I'm not going anywhere, and you can't repress me anymore. I'm going to come out."

Raven was completely stymied until she had a thought. "If I relax my control over my emotions, my powers will get out and could hurt him," she said with a triumphant smile.

Love just laughed, "That's not exactly true, the reason that your powers seep out is because you keep them locked up because of Rage and Trigun. They need to get out too. If you start letteing out one or two of us at a time you may be surprised. You are becoming an adult."

Raven was getting angrier as Love was speaking, not because Love was arguing but because Raven was secretly hoping Love was right. "Listen, why can't I keep you in check like the others?"

"Simple, I come from the heart, not the mind, an the heart is stronger than the mind."

With that, Raven left Love's realm and headed to the exit. Just before she left though she looked over her shoulder at Love and was surprised to see Love looking at Beastboy's picture, with a longing in her eyes.

Once Raven reached the vortex, she took once last glance around her mind. She noticed again the slight changes and really wondered if it was for the better. On the other side of the vortex was another surprise. Beastboy was waiting for her in her room.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING IN MY ROOM, SITTING ON MY BED?"

Beastboy visible cringed at the outburst, but simply looked at her with sad eyes. Raven couldn't help but melt inside._ 'Damn you Love, You'll pay for that.'_ She was able to keep her cool demeanour however.

"I need your help Rae, the beast is starting to get stronger and I'm afraid of hurting someone. Like you." He said the last part so quietly she almost didn't hear him. "You're the only person I can think of who could help me."

'_Damn, he's right.'_ "Ok, I'll help you, but only on three conditions. One, stop calling me Rae. Two, Keep this to your self. Three, only come into my room when invited. Got that?"

"No problem, when can we start?" He said with a little more bounce in his voice.

"How about right now?"

Living room: a while later--------------------

The other three titans return to still standing, quiet tower and assume the worst. Robin leads the trio into the main room to find… nothing, almost dead quiet. And no sign of Beast boy anywhere.

"This can't be good," Cyborg said to the group, "she knows how to hide bodies."

TBC – Please Review


End file.
